


Until The End

by OMGLordZed



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGLordZed/pseuds/OMGLordZed
Summary: With the arrival of the HoF at Skyhold, the Inquisition finds itself, yet again, called into action to save Thedas. A new threat has surfaced and threatens to destroy the world, but will the Inquisitor and the HoF be able to set aside their differences to reach the ultimate goal of saving Thedas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at a DA fic. I've always been nervous using this universe for a work, but here goes!

The winter season had reached Thedas once again. It was Maxwell’s favorite season, and he had every intention of enjoying it this year. It’s been exactly one year since the Inquisition defeated Corypheus. One year since the world nearly came to an end. Maxwell had cherished every single day since. He remembered the gut wrenching feeling he had during the final battle. He remembered the feeling of sorrow that overcame him, knowing he may never see Cassandra’s face again. In the end, the Maker had smiled upon them, and Maxwell couldn’t have been happier.

  
They had only returned to Skyhold from Orzammar the week prior. Maxwell spent any free time he managed to collect with Cassandra in his arms. The Inquisition had remained busy, with finding the previous Inquisitor in the Frostback Basin, to dealing with the request from Orzammar. Leliana remained vigilant as ever, especially with the reports coming from Orlais. Although, she seemed happier for some strange reason and Maxwell had yet to figure out why. He had asked Cassandra about it the previous night while in bed together, but she had no reason behind Leliana’s sudden change in behavior.

Maxwell strolled into the garden of Skyhold around midday. Josephine had informed him yesterday that he would be able to relax today, and that’s what he intended to do. He had only been in the garden a handful of times since first arriving at Skyhold all those years ago. Most of the time, it was to speak to Morrigan and on very rare occasions, to retrieve Cassandra from her books.

  
Today, the garden was surprisingly empty, except for a few servants doing the upkeep. The cold air pierced Maxwell’s coat but he didn’t pay it any mind. “Even during the winter, the garden remains beautiful.” He could see the heat of his breath before him, and simply smiled.

  
“I will never become accustomed to this weather, or as to why you are so joyful about it.” The feminine voice caught Maxwell off guard. He spun around quickly to find himself face to face with Morrigan.

“Lady Morrigan, I had no idea you were here. I was under the impression Orlais has kept you busy with recent events.” Maxwell bowed his head slightly.

“I’m sure Leliana has kept you informed on the disasters happening within the Chantry, thanks to Divine Victoria. The Orlesian Court no longer requires my knowledge or skills, nor do I wish to reside among those arrogant and pompous fools.” Morrigan had taken a seat on a stone bench located just behind Maxwell. “So, it would seem you have acquired another advisor, and by far your best yet.”

Maxwell chuckled softly, “It’s great to have you on board again, Lady Morrigan. Do you bring any useful news with you?”

  
“Mages are starting to revolt against the Chantry once more, even as your Commander works to aid and cure the Templar Order. Tensions will always be high between those factions and it was a mistake for Divine Victoria to place the mages in the care of the Templars.” Morrigan sighed and continued on, “Divine Victoria is pushing for too much, too soon. Civilians are beginning to revolt as well, and it’s only a matter of time before it spreads to Fereldan. I’ve taken the liberty of speaking with King Alistar on the matter, and he assures me that no such revolt will plague Fereldan again, but I am not convinced.”

“I understand your concerns, Lady Morrigan. The Inquisition will be there to maintain peace and order. We will remain in Thedas as long as there is a need for us.” Maxwell bowed to Morrigan once again, “Now if you’ll pardon me, I must go and relay this information to the rest of the Council.” Morrigan gave Maxwell a slight nod, dismissing Maxwell from her presence.

The Inquisitor made his way to the War Room at a brisk pace. He didn’t worry about much, but another made and templar war didn’t exactly comfort him. He had no idea Divine Victoria was causing such an uproar. Whether the situation be came dire or not; the Inquisition needed to prepare itself for the worst possible scenario. As he pushed open the doors to the war room, he could hear Leliana and Cullen discussing something. Although, he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Ah, Inquisitor. Perfect timing.” Cullen nodded to Maxwell as he spoke then motioned to Leliana. “We were discussing some reports we just received from the Hinterlands outpost.” Cullen set the various reports down on the war table for all to see. “It would appear there’s been suspicious Qunari activity. They’re not being hostile towards our troops, but they’re not exactly friendly.”

“How many soldiers are we speaking of?” Maxwell asked looking over the reports before handing them to Josephine.

“To date, several hundred. They have been passing through for several weeks. Only the recent groups have caused worry.”Leliana quickly answered, “We’re currently trying to track down the first groups and see where they have disappeared to and if they are, in fact, a threat.”

“Excellent work. Josephine, contact King Alistar and let him know of the Qunari presence in Fereldan. Cullen, send a detachment of soldiers to Redcliffe. Should the Qun show themselves as foes, we must have everyone prepared.” Maxwell ordered his council with the usual commanding tone.

“Inquisitor, I forgot to mention one small detail.” Leliana interjected before Maxwell could leave the room. “I forgot to inform you of Skyhold’s guest.”

“I’m fully aware of Lady Morrigan’s presence in Skyhold. I spoke to her in the garden not long ago. She brought useful information from Orlais, which I believe we should discuss immediately.” Maxwell paused when he noticed an odd look on Leliana’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“My apologies, Inquisitor. I had no information about Morrigan’s return to Skyhold.” Leliana’s voice remained the same, but Maxwell could feel that Leliana was frustrated about Morrigan returning.

“If you were not speaking of Lady Morrigan, who is the guest?” Never had Maxwell seen Leliana show any signs of emotion except in the time warp incident, but the spymaster was blushing. Maxwell could see it clear as day. Leliana was blushing! “Maker, help us. Leliana is blushing.” Obviously, Leliana was not amused by Maxwell’s joke. She pulled a dagger from her cloak and threw it as Maxwell, which he easily caught between his fingers. “It seems I have struck a nerve.” Maxwell grinned at Leliana, who cursed him under her breath. He placed the dagger on the war table and looked at Leliana with a boyish smile, “Who’s our mystery guest?”

Leliana lowered her gaze. She had become flustered, which both amused and worried Maxwell. She opened her mouth to speak, but a servant came bursting through the doors. “Master Leliana, he has arrived!” The Elven servant spoke through short breaths. Maxwell wasn’t positive but he thought he saw Leliana’s eyes light up for a brief moment.

“He, hm?” Maxwell teased the Spymaster, earning a glare that would have struck down Corypheus himself. “Why Leliana, I had no idea you had a lover?” Even Cullen smirked at the Inquisitor’s remarks. Leliana fought the urge to throw the dagger at him again. “Shall we go introduce ourselves to our new guest?” It was more of a rhetorical question, as he didn’t wait for a reply. His boots echoed with authority as he made his way towards the courtyard.  
It was rare for Skyhold to receive guests now. Usually, when the Inquisition’s assistance was needed a letter was sent to Josephine. The main hall was completely vacant. It seemed news of their guest had traveled rather quickly. It wasn’t surprising in the least.

The descent down the stairs to the lower courtyard seemed to take a century. A large crowd had gathered near the base of the steps surrounding a fairly large, human male wearing the armor of a Grey Warden Commander. His long crimson hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and several strands of hair fell before his face. His beard was equally as long, reaching his upper chest region, and sporting a braid on either side of his chin.

The man’s gaze rose to meet Maxwell’s, then he looked passed him. Maxwell followed his eyes and realized that it was Leliana that had his full attention. Immediately, Leliana blushed beneath the man’s powerful stare. “A human Grey Warden, huh? I thought you’d prefer Dalish Elves.” Maxwell teased Leliana once more as they reached the bottom step.  
The crowd split, giving Maxwell a path straight to the Warden. From his peripherals, Maxwell saw a flash of black run by him. Leliana had darted passed him, and into the arms of the Warden. Maxwell was completely dumbfounded. He had never seen Leliana shake hands with someone, let alone embrace them. The Warden’s grip on Leliana’s waist tightened as Maxwell entered the circle formed by the people of Skyhold.

The Warden’s sapphire eyes locked with the emerald eyes of the Inquisitor as he released Leliana. The Warden balled a fist and placed it over his chest as Maxwell stopped before him. “Inquisitor.” The Warden bowed his head slightly.

“Welcome to Skyhold, Grey Warden.” Maxwell returned the bow. “My apologies for the crowd. Our Spymaster failed to inform us of your visitation.”

“Inquisitor, please.” Leliana growled from beside the Warden. The Warden only smirked at Leliana.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Inquisitor. Leliana speaks of you with high regard.” The Warden held an authority in his voice that surpassed even Maxwell’s.

“I had no idea Leliana spoke so highly of me, or at all for that matter. Unfortunately, she has failed to tell us about you.”

At this point, Leliana stepped forward. “Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan, it brings me great pleasure to introduce to you, Aedan Cousland. Grey Warden Commander during the Fifth Blight and the Hero of Fereldan.”

Maxwell’s eyes went wide. The stories he had heard about the Hero of Fereldan were incredible, almost unbelievable. Maxwell wouldn’t have believed any of it except Leliana had been there through all of it. Maxwell managed to stay composed, but Leliana had caught the slight change in his demeanor. “It’s an honor to have you here in Skyhold.” Maxwell bowed once again. “I’ll have a sleeping quarters prepared for you right away.” Maxwell stole a glance at Leliana and grinned. “Unless, you wouldn’t mind bunking with the Spymaster.”

Aedan stopped Leliana from rushing the Inquisitor. “After sleeping on rocks inside the Deep roads, and traveling all across Thedas, I would like nothing more than to lay beside the Spymaster.” The look Leliana gave the Warden, was one of pure love and annoyance. Aedan could only chuckle as he pulled Leliana in for a kiss, which she instantly melted into.

Maxwell leaned towards Josephine, “Did you know about those two?” He whispered to the Ambassador.

“Not fully. I was aware they had a romance at one point, but I had assumed it ended long ago.” She whispered back, smiling at her long time friend. “Although, she won’t be happy once Lady Morrigan learns of his arrival.”

“Why would that be?” Maxwell gave Josephine a curious glance, and quickly tried to piece the situation together himself but to no avail.

“From various accounts of the night before the Blight ended, it would seem that the Warden and Lady Morrigan had a bit of a run in. Leliana is fully aware of the situation, but I refuse to inquire about it.”

“I refuse to be around when Lady Morrigan shows up. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Cullen spoke softly, “Ambassador. Inquisitor.” He bowed and quickly darted back up the stairs towards the castle. Maxwell had a feeling that things would become rather interesting in Skyhold in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Feel free to make any suggestions to help me improve this story. I'd greatly appreciate it. Unfortunately, updates on this won't come often as I have six other WIPs. Also, sorry about the poor format, not used to using AO3.


End file.
